


Just The Two Of Us

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: At a team function, Brent is feeling quite melancholy and distant from Duncan and goes outside in the poring rain to sit by himself. Frantic with panic Duncan finds Brent and has to give him the talk of his life while discovering something about Brent that he didn't know. Something that brings out the uber-protective side in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite pleased I'm writing another favourite duo of mine and I will try and alternate back and forth between writing Seabs and Duncs and Segs and Benn. Maybe even combine the awesome duos sometime...who knows?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Brent sighed dejectedly as he stood off in the corner by himself, as he watched with feigned interest all the other Blackhawks players and club personnel mingling with attendees of the Fight Diabetes fundraiser put on by the team. For some reason, nobody wanted to come near him and he couldn't figure out why.

That is, until he saw Kaner and the entire crowd gathered around him, listeningand laughing at some of his comical tales.

Brent just shrugged and rolled his eyes, turning away from Kaner to spot Tazer and Duncan together, drawing their own crowd, what with being Mr. And Mr. Serious. Brent smiled at the title for Duncs and Tazer.

"This fucking sucks", he muttered to himself, feeling like a fly on the wall more than ever. Brent lifted himself away from the wall and walked toward the doors leading out to the balcony. He felt really closed in here as well so Brent figured he'd get some fresh air, regardless of the rainy weather outside. Brent would rather be soaking wet than in here anyway. 

Brent pushed open the door leading out to the steady drizzle and walked out to the balcony, looking up into the dark sky, sighing sadly.

"Wonder if Duncan is getting tired of being my best friend? After all, he and Jonny have much more in common that him and I...maybe he's just pretending to be my best friend because he feels sorry for my sorry ass. After all he hasn't been hanging with me much lately..." mused Brent, thinking back on the last time he and Duncan had actually hung out, which was a couple days ago, which had spurned a little argument.

FLASHBACK (2 DAYS EARLIER)

"Hey Duncs! Want to come with me to see a movie or something? I am bored to tears and I really don't feel like hanging out with Kaner the Hobbit," asked Brent, practically expecting Duncan to say 'yes' like he always did.

This time, however, was different.

"Uh sorry Seabs. Can't. Got to go meet Jonny and do some captain stuff. Don't know how long it will take. You can miss me for a bit can't you?" teased Duncan, but his smile disappeared when he saw Brent's fowl look.

"Typical. Whatever. I'll see you then. It's fine. I just figured that you actually might want to hang out with me for once but I understand. Really," and off Brent went, storming in the  
opposite direction, leaving a bewildered and confused Duncan behind.

"Huh, whaaa..." he stuttered before chasing after Brent, yanking on his sleeve to slow him down. "Seabs..what..."

"If you don't know, then you really are an idiot and not a true friend! F**k off!" snarled Brent, shrugging poor Duncan off and storming off, leaving Duncan alone and confused.

"Brent..." was all Duncan could say sadly.

END OF FLASHBACK

And since then, both friends had stayed apart, one still bitter and the other confused as ever. Brent turned around and saw Duncan inside, mingling and laughing at Jonny's side and scowling, he turned away and sat on the bench, growing more and more wet. And his mood more and more depressing.

"Why are people so blind to what's going on in front of them? Why is Duncan so blind that he can't see that I'm out here, sad and alone, and come and cheer me up? Am I so bad that he ignores me? I must really be shit", sniffled Brent, beginning to cry, his tears mixing with the rain drops sliding down his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, as poor Brent was sitting outside in the rain, drowning in his sorrows, Duncan was still at Jonny's side, greeting people and doing the captainy things that were required of them.

But something was bugging Duncan big time and it was a someone. Brent. Duncan hadn't seen him all night long, wasn't even sure that Brent was even here. And for that, Duncan felt very worried. Duncan hadn't seen Brent at all the past couple of days and he knew Brent was ticked at him yet Duncan still didn't know why. And what was worse, Duncan hadn't made an effort to find out what was going on which made him feel like a coward.

Jonny and Duncan had finished with their duties and were just going around mingling. Well, Jonny was. Duncan was a man on a mission.

To find his Seabsy.

Duncan had been asking everyone in sight if they had seen Brent but alas, they had not and this was beginning to scare and worry Duncan to his bones. This had never happened before, he had never been this far apart from Seabs this long...and Duncan hated it. It terrified him.

After a frantic hour of searching that left Duncan panting and sweating like hell, he spotted a lone figure outside on the balcony, slumped over on the bench, appearing to be crying. Or in some pain of some sort.

"Whew...." Duncan panted and dashed off towards the doors, pushing them open and right away seeing a soaking wet Brent hunched over sobbing. The scene cut Duncan to the core as Brent looked up at Duncan, eyes bloodshot and a hurt and angry look to them.

"Brent....come inside for crying out loud!! You're going to get sick....how long have you been out here?" Duncan stuttered, moving closer to Brent, who shrunk away from Duncan, like he was about to get burned. Duncan was hurt.

"Just go away Duncan. I have nothing to say to you. Just go back inside and leave me alone!" Brent snarled with so much viciousness in his tone that for a moment Duncan was shocked but then recovered himself quickly.

"NO, I will most certainly not, Seabs!! I will not leave you alone until I find out what's going on with you. I have not seen you since you blew up at me and today you were MIA until now. Tell me Seabs, what's so bad that you can't tell me?" Duncan said, as Brent gave him the dirtiest look ever seen.

"If you don't know, then you really are clueless and dumb, Duncs. Really, I'm quite shocked it hasn't dawned on you. Come on...really classic coming from somebody who's been ignoring me for ages now", scoffed Brent, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the back of the bench.

Duncan was taken aback at this but then it clicked. It all made a lot of sense. Now. A bit too late, it seems, to Brent, who seemed so mad. Duncan didn't know it was possible for  
a giant teddy bear to get this mad.

*image of lightbulb cliking on over Duncan's head*

"Oh...I think I get it now...no let me rephrase that..I know what I did now. Brent...I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen...not to you. I never meant for you to feel like this..  
to hurt you and just...ignore you I am a total idiot!" moaned Duncan, hesitantly taking a seat beside Brent. He was afraid that Brent would push him away or even hit him which he   
totally deserved but relaxed a bit when Brent remained stoic.

Brent remained silent as the rain began to get a bit heavier and both Duncan and Brent were soaked to the bone, their suits clinging to their bodies, and Duncan's long hair all plastered to his head and hanging in strings.

Duncan was prepared to sit out here all night long with Brent, no matter what it takes to convince Brent that he was worthy to be his friend again.

Silence lingered for awhile until Brent sighed and spoke up,

"Duncs, you hurt me, you really truly did. I felt like I lost a a body part you know? Like something was incomplete. A cookie without chocolate chips. You ignoring me made me feel worthless at one point Duncan because you're my brother, my partner, my "homey" if you want to get Kaner technical. That confrontation that day was the breaking point. But...it wasn't just that that set me off..there was something else", Brent confessed, uncomfortable and refusing to look Duncan in the eyes.

This worried Duncan a lot.

Duncan gently took Brent's chin and turned it to look at him, straight in the eyes.

"What? What do you mean there was something else? Is there something you haven't told me? Is it your health? Something wrong with your brother? What?" asked Duncan  
nearly borderline with hysteria and worry.

Brent smilled a bit at the typical Duncan Keith response to hearing that Brent may or may not be okay.

"No, everything's fine on that front. It's just that...nah I can't say this. I'll be a baby for saying something like this," groaned Brent, as Duncan kept his hold on Brent's chin.

"No, you won't be, trust me. Seabs, whatever it is, you can tell me. You can ALWAYS tell me. Nothing is ever stupid or silly to tell me, you know that. Come on Seabsy," Duncan  
gently urged.

Brent seemed to fight it silently but decided to give in. Getting it off his chest would be the best scenario for him.

"Lately, for the past little while anyway, I've been feeling kind of...useless. Like whatever I do is just not good enough, I'm not good enough," Brent confessed, running a hand through his soaking wet hair.

Duncan looked at Brent in shock as he heard this.

"Brent...no. You should NEVER feel useless, not at all! Believe me, you are a USEFUL part of everything here, you help in so many ways", said Duncan, wrapping an arm around Brent and pulling him closer, trying to stop both of them from shivering and trembling like they presently were.

"Yeah, like what? I'm not Captain Serious and his twin like you and Tazer. I'm not a cool dude socializer/partyboy like Kaner who can charm anyone. Nope, I'm just me, a shy guy  
who keeps to himself like a loser that I am. I can't even go out there and socialize with people...." Brent was beginning to sob, pressing closer to Duncan, who had now taken his  
best friend into his arms and was rocking him back and forth, not caring if people could see through the windows.

"Seabs...who cares if you're not like me, Tazer, or Kaner? Nobody's expecting you to be, you're fine with you being you, teddy bear Seabs, best friend Seabs, silly Seabs, and so on.  
You're so special Seabs, if I have to keep reminding you every single day that you are one of a kind I will. Or I can knock some sense into you...but that would require hurting you and I would rather get my ass kicked then have that happen. You get me?" Duncan asked, wiping his long hair away from his eyes.

Brent sighed and nodded before saying,

"I get you Duncs. I get you. It's just that...what someone said to be back in juniors once has stuck with me and it haunts me. It hurts me."

Duncan perked up at this; this was something he didn't know and there was almost nothing he didn't know about Brent.

"What? what did this person say to you Seabs? Tell me!" Duncan demanded, running a hand through Brent's very wet hair.

"He said that I wouldn't amount to anything, that I would be lucky if someone drafted me because I was such a...a....chubby butterball. And such a loser for letting comments like that to eat away at me. Called me fat and I should just give up. It's been with me and bugging me ever since. That's why I'm a sensitive person. I can't help it...it's who I am Duncs. I'm a beast on the ice but I'm not allowed to be who I want to be off the ice?" said Brent, burrying his face in Duncan's chest.

Duncan's face began to turn red with rage and his eyes darkened in fury. HOW DARE this guy say those kind of comments to a junior hockey player at the time? What kind of jackass would do that and promote low self-esteem? So much anger filled Duncan it scared him. He tightened his grip on Brent and whispered so lovingly and kindly to him,

"That bastard is a nutcase Brent. He had no f**king right to say that to you and for you to be carrying this around on your shoulders. He was wrong you know that Seabs right? You are NOT fat and not a loser. You're so special and awesome it brings a smile to my face and why I look forward to every single day. From the time I first met you I knew you were one of a kind, a gem like nothing else. I would NEVER lie to you Seabsy. Now who was the guy who told you this?" demanded Duncan, determined to do some little payback.

Brent was a little stunned at how vicious Duncan looked, he looked like a rabid pit bull ready to tear apart a piece of food. But Brent smiled as he realized that Duncan really would do anything for him.

"My coach in Alberta....Duncan what are you planning? Are you going to pull a Kaner or something?" asked Brent, looking a very rare evil grin that was on Duncan's face currently.

"Just planning a little trip to Alberta that's all," he smirked, as Brent smirked too.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Days later, on a quick trip to Alberta, Duncan and Brent swung by the arena where Brent had played his junior hockey and made their way to the coach's office.

Before entering the evil bastard's office, Duncan took Brent aside and said,

"Are you sure you're okay with this plan? Going straight to killing him sounds better to me".

Brent smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay Duncs. I think I can do this. If I can't...well...you'll know the signal. Me crying" he joked but Duncan was not laughing at all. God, he really was Captain Serious Version  
2.0.

Duncan hung back while Brent took a deep breath and entered the fire chamber.

Brent cleared his throat and his former coach looked up from his paperwork at his desk to see his former player standing there. He smirked as he took one look at Brent and  
stood up. Brent gupled. Here it comes he thought.

"Well, well, well, look at who drops by to see his old stomping grounds. About time Seabrook it's been a while.You couldn't come see me any earlier? Wow, not much improvement except big time NHL defencemen. Congrats on that. Still don't get while they drafted a fat ass like you. Still haven't changed, maybe got even a bit more chubbier. What's your weight at now?" the coach taunted, as Brent felt tears built up but he kept them back. Not now he thought.

He felt a presence by his side and he glanced over to see Duncan, Tazer, and Kaner standing there, glaring furiously at the coach, menacingly crossing their arms across their chests. Well, Tazer and Duncan looked really scary, Kaner just looked like a little kid missing his toys, Brent giggled to himself mentally.

"Whoah whoah, what's this now? Seabrook, what's going on? Who are these clowns?" hissed the coach, somewhat nervously as Tazer and Duncan took one step closer to him while Kaner stayed loyally by Seabs' side. This could potentially get ugly.

" 'These clowns' are Brent's friends who know all about how you've treated him and we're here to do something about it. This can go any way that you want it mister. We're quite alright with forcing an apology out of you or getting a little teensy bit violent. Up to you," shrugged Duncan, nonchalantly looking at his knuckles.

The coach scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah whatever. Seabrook's got you doing his dirty work for you. Not a surprise. Never did stand up for himself the whiny bitch!" he taunted, provoking a gasp from Brent and Kaner to squeeze Brent's hand gently to comfort him.

Tazer's and Duncan's eyes grew dark with rage (almost Sith-Lord like lol) and Duncan just merely said, "Well you've made the choice. Kaner, take Brent out of here and stay out. This won't take long".

Brent didn't bother struggling as he let the midget guide him out of the office and out into the doorway as the door shut behind them. 

Within seconds there were the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and moans and groans then a pitiful "okay okay...you've sent the message now. I-I get it. Just...go away already now...."

"Tazer and Duncs are scary aren't they? When one of us needs defending, they turn into a mama bear cub protecting her cubs," joked Kaner, as he and Brent listened to some heated words and threats coming from the room.

Brent laughed and nodded.

"That's a good way to put it Kaner. Very very true. It's like they're the one and the same", he laughed, feeling good to be laughing.

The door opened minutes later and a cool calm and collected Tazer and Duncan walked out. They were smiling like kids who had just gotten away with something naughty. Brent and Kaner noticed that Duncan's hair appeared to be every which way which indicated that he had had some fun in there but they just kept it to themselves for the time being.

Duncan came up to Brent and gave him a huge hug, followed by Tazer and Kaner.

"You can have the last laugh Brent. Show him who you really are." encouraged Duncan, as Brent hesitantly stepped toward the door and then looked back at his friends who were smiling at him, encouraging him to confront his long-time harasser.

Brent smiled and bravely entered the room. All it took was Brent loudly declaring that he wasn't going to be bothered by his words anymore and that he was done with it. Then  
he got in a punch and that was it, leaving the coach in a dazed heap on the floor.

And off Brent went, free of his pain and heartache. He went back to his old self, being an over-sized teddy bear, goofy and happy and care-free. He was so lucky that he had  
awesome friends like Duncs, Tazer, and Kaner around to help him out and support him. So very lucky.

The coach had been wrong.

Brent Seabrook would never be useless. He would never be fat or chubby. He would never be alone.

Never would that happen as long as a certain Duncan Keith would be there right by Brent's side.

EPILOGUE

After the confrontation, the four of them returned to Chicago and Duncan and Brent were just chilling out on Brent's couch, being lazy bums and watching TV.

Duncan had noticed, when they had gone out to dinner with Tazer and Kaner, that Brent didn't eat all that much, like he had lost his appetite and this concerned Duncan greatly.

"You didn't eat much at dinner. Are you feeling okay?" Duncan asked, putting his hand on Brent's forehead to see if he had a fever. He didn't so thank goodness.

Brent smiled wearily and nodded his head.

"I'm okay, Duncs. Seriously. I'm fine. Just seeing that man again took a lot out of me mentally and physically. I won't be starving myself or anything. How can I with you around Duncs? Mother Hen," teased Brent, but once again, Duncan was not laughing.

Duncan did crack a slight grin but that was it. He put an arm around Brent and pulled him closer to him protectively.

"Uh uh uh Seabsy boy. Don't go saying things like that. Not funny. I wouldn't let you go down that route Brent, even if you say you won't. Look me in the eyes and promise me that you'll never give in to that bastard's cruelty. Promise me now Brent", said Duncan, giving Brent the infamous puppy dog eyes.

Brent had already promised himself that but he had to promise Duncan too, which was just as important.

"I promise Duncan I promise", said Brent honestly, as Duncan rested his head on Brent's shoulder and looked up at Brent, eyes fluttering happily.

"Good. Because I love you", Duncan said, his eyes widening as it dawned on him what he had just said.

Brent looked at Duncan in askance and wonder at the three wonderful words he had just heard.

"I love you too. Duncan. I love you too".


	2. Deleted Scene - Duncs beating the crap out of the coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene of Duncs and Tazer confronting the coach.

Once Duncan and Tazer were alone in the room with the coach, all hell pretty much broke loose. Duncan and Tazer pretty much circled around the coach from opposite ends like animals waiting to prey on food.

"So....let me put this into words that your little pea-sized brain can understand: Apologize and take back all the pain and misery that you've caused Brent over the years and this can all end peacefully. Well, somewhat anyway. Still want to beat the shit out of you anyway. Apologize!" snarled Duncan, coming off as a raging beast and it partially scared him. But...when it came down to someone hurting Brent, the pure rage and fury came out of Duncan just like that.

The coach laughed rather arrogantly and shook his head.

"No way! I speak the truth and nothing but the truth. Not my fault if the little wimp can't take it. Always been a whiny little crybaby anyway. No balls , nothing. And I'm not afraid you two either! You two are just like him, putting on a big tough front...yeah that's going to go a long way. Beat me up boys cause that's really going to make you feel all tough. Come on, give it your best shit!" he taunted, as Duncan and Tazer exchanged wary looks just for a very brief second.

It was enough for the coach to notice and he just tsked tsked.

"Figures. I knew it. I'm right and you're wrong. Losers, the all of you. You boys should really get out of here, for your own sake. Don't want this to get out do you?"

This just ignited the rage in Duncan and he just leapt at the coach, snarling and growling and hissing as he tackled him to the floor, hard. 

"Son. Of. A. Bitch! You fucking bastard!! "hissed Duncan, throwing punch after punch at any part of the coach's body. Rage had completely taken Duncan over now, possessing  
him and enveloping him. Any trace of the sweet and kind Duncan was now gone.

Tazer just stood to the side, letting Duncan do all the work since he was doing just fine on his own. He just smirked as the little spitfire just kept going and going and going while the coach was moaning and pleading the entire time.

"Ow...geez, what the bloody hell? You fight like a girl....OWWWW!! I take that back," the coached bitched.

Duncan was starting to get tired after a while and it started to show as he was huffing and puffing, sweating like hell to the point where his hair was every which way. The coach  
saw this and grinned and decided to fight back. Duncan's eyes widened as the coach grabbed Duncan's hair and yanked his head up so he was looking down at Duncan's nervous eyes.

"Tables turned asshole. Now it's your turn to get your ass kicked!" the coach growled and just as he was going to kick Duncan in the crotch and cause some real pain, there  
was a tap on his shoulder.

Distracted, the coach looked up to see a glaring Tazer who took aim at the coach's crotch and kicked as hard as he could, causing the coach to scream and collapse to the floor, curling up in a tight ball, whimpering. Duncan had fallen backwards when he was let go and he stood up, cleaning himself off.

"Thanks Tazer. Good one", smirked Duncan, as Tazer nodded.

"No problem. Glad to be of assistance", he grinned, which was very rare for him.

Duncan squatted down next to the whimpering coach and leaned down far enough to whisper, 

"Ready to rethink all of this? Warned you that it was going to be rough but you chose to refuse. Care to change your mind now?"

The coach just made a pathetic whimpering noise followed by a "Fine. Whatever. I don't care....j-just keep away from me. Y-you fight dirty".

Both Duncan and Tazer laughed at this and shook their heads in disbelief.

"We play dirty? I think you're a total space case mister because we're not the ones insulting one of my best friends who is so special and awesome that there are no words to describe him and for you to say the things you said to him...well sir, you are a total lowlife and scumbag. Here's what you're going to do: you will have nothing to do with Brent whatsoever, no contact, nothing. If you do I will know about it and trust me you don't want to know what I'm capable of. Brent's my bestest friend, pretty much my brother anyone hurting him doesn't sit well with me. You seen any of my fights in the NHL and you will see what I can do. And keep in mind that I like reading books about serial killers so take what you want from that. Are we at a understanding?" Duncan said this so casually that it scared him a bit deep down but he had no time to acknowledge that.

All that mattered was Brent and always will.

When the coach didn't answer right away, Duncan brought the coach closer to him by grabbing him by his shirt so they were face to face.

"Are. We. Clear?" Duncan repeated with such an icy tone that it could have froze the room over ten times.

The coach shuddered in fear and nodded frantically as Duncan, satisfied after eying him skeptically, released him and got to his feet.

"Good. And don't even think of blabbing to the media about this. Even if you do, it will still get out about what you did to Brent and you will still be the fucking loser that you are in all of this. I'm an angel compared to a fucker like you. Have a good day," and Duncan was out the door with Tazer following on his heels, turning to give the coach a glare of his own before the door shut behind them.


End file.
